Kita Terikat?
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Awalnya hanya sebuah ketidak sengajaan mereka terjebak dan terikat sebuah borgol/Tapi, tak ada yang namanya ketidak sengajaan kan? Mungkinkah takdir Tuhan?/for #SHBF7 #CHAINED UP


**KITA TERIKAT?**

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: OOC, AU, Gaje, Typo, dll.

Seorang pria berlari dari satu gedung ke gedung lain. Nafasnya terlihat tak beraturan, ia terengah-engah. Rambut raven bergaya anehnya basah oleh keringat, tak beda dengan baju formal berupa jasnya yang juga basah. Ia berhenti di trotoar didekat sebuah gedung theater. Mata _onyx_ nya terus berkeliaran melihat sekitar. Dering ponsel terdengar dari saku jasnya. Pria tersebut menghela nafasnya dan kemudian menggeser layar ponsel untuk menerima telepon. Ia menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya, namun ia terkejut dan menjauhkan ponselnya karena sebuah suara mengerikan dari sana.

"Berhenti berteriak, dobe!" nada suaranya datar.

" _Maaf teme, Shikamaru berhasil memecahkan kodenya"_

"Jadi dimana?" pria yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut terlihat tergesa-gesa.

" _Sebentar"_

"ck, kita tak punya waktu dobe!" Sasuke mulai kesal pada teman kerja ini.

" _Lalu kenapa kau tak berusaha menelusuri gedung-gedung itu lebih dulu? Semua sudah kosong dan dievakuasikan? Tidak sulit"_ nada santai rekannya ini membuat emosinya naik.

"Aku sudah berkeliling 3 gedung, sialan! Cepat, kita tak punya waktu!"

" _Apa kau tak mendengar suara teriakan atau apa? Dia perempuankan?"_

"Tidak, bahkan jika mulutnya ditutup, erangannya pun tak terdengar. Mungkin gadis itu pingsan"

" _Ah, Sasuke, Great Hall, gedung opera Great Hall"_ segera ia menutup telfonnya dan berlari.

Sasuke terus berlari meski kakinya terasa sakit. Ia melepas kancing depannya agar terasa nyaman disela larinya. Ia sampai disebuah gedung bertuliskan "Great Hall". Ia sedikit menyeringai, teman nanasnya jenius sekali. Ia menelusuri setiap ruangan, membuka pintunya dengan paksa. Tetapi ia tak menemukan apapun. Di lantai ketiga, ia berhenti sebentar di tangga untuk mengatur nafasnya. Gadis itu tak berteriak, ini susah, Ia tak membuang waktu dan segera berlari menyusuri lantai tiga, hingga dipintu terakhir.

 **BRAKK**

Sasuke cukup terkejut ketika ia mendobrak pintu terakhir, seorang gadis dengan wajah berantakan karena riasannya yang luntur akibat air mata. Sebuah bom terpasang diperutnya dengan angka yang menunjukan waktu tinggal 30 menit. Gadis ini hanya diikat, bahkan mulutnya tak ditutup. Kenapa ia tak berteriak?

"Kenapa kau tak berteriak?" Sasuke beranjak kebelakang gadis yang terduduk dikursi kayu itu.

"M-mereka bilang, j-jika aku berteriak, b-bomnya akan meledak" Gadis itu terisak.

"Bodoh, tidak mungkin. Kau ditipu" Sasuke berkata acuh sambil mencoba melepas borgol yang mengikat tangan gadis itu dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Huwaaa... Pak polisi kenapa mengejekku bodoh?" Gadis itu terisak semakin keras.

"Ck, berhenti menangis" Sasuke membentak gadis itu yang malah membuatnya semakin menangis keras. Sasuke sangat frustasi dengan gadis ini. Ia berlari mengitari kawasan ini dan gadis ini bisa berteriak kapan saja agar mudah ditemukan. Dan saat ditemukan, gadis ini malah menangis. Apa maunya? Sasuke tak habis fikir. Lebih baik menunggu penjinak bom yang sudah ia panggil kesini. Ia kemudian duduk disamping gadis tersebut.

"Berhenti menangis"

"A-apa k-kau tak bisa menghentikan b-bomnya?" suara gadis itu serak.

"Aku hanya polisi bagian kriminal yang sedang lewat area ini untuk ke pernikahan sahabatku dan tertahan olehmu, bukan penjinak bom" gerutu Sasuke.

"Apa susahnya, bukankah hanya tinggal memotong kabel merah atau biru?" Jawab gadis itu serak.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama" Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia kembali bangkit dan mencoba melepas borgol tersebut.

Borgol ini sangat susah, sebagai polisi biasanya Sasuke cukup mudah membukanya. Ia terus berusaha, mungkin ini model terbaru. Penjahat seperti mereka adalah penjahat elit, tentu saja alatnya berebeda. Ia melihat sebuah kait kecil dipangkal borgol tersebut. Untuk apa ini? Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengujinya.

"A-aku tak tahu maksud m-mereka, t-tapi mereka bilang bahwa ada sebuah jeba..."

 **CKLEK**

"S-suara apa itu pak polisi?" Gadis tersebut berkata takut.

"Sial! Jebakan" Sasuke berkata lirih. Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut mendapati sang polisi juga terjerat borgol dikedua tangan yang juga terhubung dengan tangannya.

"Kita akan mati, huwaaa... Aku belum menikah. Neji-nii..." Gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Akh, berhenti menangis, perempuan! Aku juga belum menikah, dan kita tak akan mati disini" Sasuke berteriak pada gadis ini.

"Huwaaa... Aku belum menikah" jerit gadis itu.

"Aku bilang diam" Sasuke masih berusaha melepas borgol tersebut.

"Tapi aku akan mati sebelum mencapai impianku memakai gaun pernikahan dengan pria humoris, bermata biru, dan berkulit tan. Huwaaa..." Gadis ini berteriak dan meronta-ronta. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya diam saja. Ia masih setia berusaha melepas borgol mereka. Gadis cengeng ini benar, mereka akan mati sebagai bujangan.

"Aku tak akan merasakan dilamar dengan romantis, hiks. Aku juga tak akan merasakan bagaimana gugupnya pernikahan hiks hiks. Aku juga tak akan merasakan malam pertama. Huwaaa..." Pernyataan malam pertama tadi membuat Sasuke sedikit tersedak. Gadis ini mau mati tapi masih memikirkan malam pertama? Dia tak waras.

Gadis ini terus menangis dan menggumamkan cita-cita anehnya tersebut. Demi keriput Itachi, Sasuke merasakan komplikasi. Ia pusing, telinganya berdengung, keringat mengalir deras dari dahinya, bahkan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sudah cukup, gadis ini harus dihentikan atau Sasuke bisa gila terikat bersamanya.

"Tatap aku" kata Sasuke tegas. Dan benar saja, ucapan tegas Sasuke berhasil menghentikan tangisan gadis ini. Si gadis berambut panjang tersebut menoleh kebelakang dengan mata sembab dan wajah berantakannya. Ini membuat gerakan Sasuke terhenti, karena wajah gadis itu tepat berada didepan wajahnya. Tatapan saling terkunci, ah tidak, tatapan Sasuke terkunci pada sesuatu berwarna perak dengan semburat lavender di iris sang gadis.

"Pak polisi?" Gadis itu bertanya polos.

"Ehem!" Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokannya sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lubang hitam di mata sang gadis. "Namaku Sasuke, jangan panggil pak polisi, itu terlihat tua" lanjutnya.

"Tuan Sasuke, kita akan mati..." Gadis tersebut kembali menangis.

Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Shikamaru benar, perempuan sangat merepotkan. Ia memandangi kedua tangan mereka yang terikat borgol. Kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis menyebalkan yang menangis ini. Ia masih meracau tentang pernikahannya sementara waktu menunjukan 15 menit lagi. Tak ada jalan lain. Mereka harus menjemput tim penjinak bom.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Sasuke bertanya pada gadis tersebut.

"Begini?" Gadis tersebut tiba-tiba berdiri dan membuat Sasuke yang menunduk dibelakangnya hampir terjengkang. Tunggu, gadis itu berdiri?

"Kau bisa berdiri? Kenapa tidak lari?" Sasuke yang kesal membentak sang gadis.

"Kenapa kau selalu membentakku?" Gadis itu menangis lagi. Sasuke meringis, gadis ini menyebalkan.

"Dengar, kau ingin selamatkan?" Gadis itu mengangguk. "Kau ingin dilamar dan menikahkan?" Gadis itu mengangguk kencang sekarang. Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, kita lari sekuat tenaga menuju arah para penjinak bom."

"B-bersama? Dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Gadis itu bingung.

"Iya, karena ikatan ini, kau didepan, aku dibelakang. Kita harus cepat. Mengerti?" Sasuke berkata.

Gadis tersebut mengangguk. Ia dan Sasuke mulai berlari. Gadis tersebut berlari didepan dengan tangan yang berada dibelakang terikat bersama sang polisi. Sementara Sasuke yang berada dibelakang harus bersusah payah menyamai langkah kecil gadis ini agar tak menginjak sepatunya. Terkadang ia merasa tertampar oleh rambut lembut gadis itu yang terurai.

Mereka terus berlari, namun tak kunjung menemukan tim penjinak bom. Kemana mereka sebenarnya, Sasuke tak habis fikir. Tiba-tiba gadis tersebut terjatuh, tentu saja Sasuke cukup kaget, namun ia sigap dengan menahan tubuh sang gadis dengan tangannya. Tubuh gadis ini gemetar dan dingin. Sauke mengalihkan tatapannya pada _timer_ di bom. Ia cukup terkejut, tingal 7 menit, sial! Mereka berdua tak akan selamat.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Kita tak akan selamat" Gadis itu mengadu lirih.

"Ya" Jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku hanya mahasiswa biasa yang masa remajanya tak bahagia" Sauke diam mendengar gadis tersebut bercerita dengan suara seraknya. "Aku hanya gadis culun dan jelek disekolah. Tak ada yang mau jadi temanku, apalagi menyukaiku"

"Aku selalu jadi pusat perhatian, tapi aku tak pernah menyukai seseorang" Kata Sasuke lirih.

"Jadi kita sama-sama tak pernah jatuh cinta? Ihihihihi..." Gadis itu tertawa manis. Sangat lucu, hingga membuat sang kepala polisi tersebut tersenyum.

"Hei, jika kita selamat, menikahlah denganku" Entah kepalanya terbentur apa, tetapi Sasuke mengatakannya dengan serius. Dan si perempuan hanya mengangguk, membuat Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau menerima begitu saja?" Sasuke heran.

"Karena kita sudah terlanjur terikat. Entah oleh borgol ini atau takdir" Senyum lembut merekah diwajah berantakan tersebut. Meskipun ini membuat sang gadis tampak semakin jelak, tetapi sepertinya Sasuke tersihir pada senyumnya.

Sasuke mengenggam tangan sang gadis yang tak ia ketahui namanya ini. Gadis tersebut membalas genggamannya. Mata perak terlihat layu, ia lelah. Ini waktunya, ia memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Meski kau bukan pria berkulit tan, dan cara melamarmu tak romantis seperti yang kuinginkan. Tapi kau tetap takdirku, Sasuke-kun"

"Oi, nona, ayo bangun!" Seseorang menampar kecil pipi gembilnya. Ia melenguh pelan, dan mencoba mengusir penganggu tersebut.

"Ayolah Nona, nanti kucium lho" Pernyataan tersebut langsung mengugah matanya. Namun, ia terkejut ketika seorang pria berkulit tan, bermata biru, dan berambut kuning muncul dimatanya.

"Pangeranku?" Gadis tersebut meraba wajah pria tersebut sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Oi, nona, jangan begini" Pria blonde tersebut mencoba menjauh, namun tangan gadis itu terus menelusuri wajahnya, membuatnya merinding. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang menyentak tangan gadis itu dan menyeretnya. Pria berkulit tan tersebut hanya menganga. Sementara sang gadis hanya memberontak.

"Kau kenapa ada disurga?" Gadis itu berteriak pada pria yang menyeretnya.

"Kita masih hidup, artinya kau adalah istriku" Pria itu berkata acuh.

"Tidak mau..." Gadis itu meronta.

Karena kesal, sang pria lantas memutar tubuh gadis itu dan memegang erat bahunya menghadap kewajah sang pria. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya ketika mata sewarna langit malam itu menatapnya. Ia merasakan nafas hangat dekat dengan telinganya.

"Kali ini aku akan mengikatmu dengan ikatan yang lebih erat" bisik Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba sang gadis merasakan mulutnya menyentuh sesuatu. Ia membuka matanya dan terkejut ketika melihat wajah yang amat dekatnya. Pria itu menciumnya. Hanya sesaat, dan sang pria segera melepaskan ciumannya. Ia pun melenggang begitu saja kearah mobil hitam disana.

"Kita harus pergi ke orang tuamu" teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Sang gadis hanya menatapnya terkejut, pria itu sudah gila. Ia berniat menemui ayahnya? Ia benar-benar ingin menikahinya? Semua ini hanya berawal dari ikatan kecil ketidaksengajaan sebuah borgol. Dan kini, mereka benar-benar akan terikat. Mungkin merejka memang benar-benar terikat sejak awal, terikat oleh takdir. Gadis tersebut tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik nafasnya, kemudian berteriak keras.

"Hei Sasuke... Memangnya kau tahu namaku?"

 **XXXXX**

Hai...

Betel is back, kali ini saya bawa fic untuk SHBF7 dengan tema CHAINED UP, ga tau ini bisa disebut chained up atau ga. Hehehehe

Gaje ya? Maaf, betel kan kalau bikin fic selalu gaje. Okelah, setidaknya betel udah menyumbang, lumayanlah untuk pemula*ngeles* Kritik Saran saya selalu tunggu^^

See you...


End file.
